With the drive towards ever smaller form factors for a variety of computing devices, one area of development is in the design of platforms made from detachable portions. For example, some manufacturers are beginning to offer mobile platform form factors having a detachable design such as a 2-in-1 system or other systems having two or more detachable parts. While this form factor provides a user with benefits from a usability point of view (in that the user can use the platform as a tablet computer or as a conventional clamshell laptop computer), it also raises new platform vulnerabilities from a security standpoint.